RE:Avenged
by Hatfoo
Summary: Blakeley Devon has a somewhat out of the ordinary super power. As if having super powers weren't out of the ordinary enough. Nonetheless, she's exactly what the Avengers need to take out Loki after his return to Earth for revenge. This is a fan character-insert story. It's not terrible, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

"So are going to buy something or...?" I asked the woman who'd been wandering around the store for an hour. It was almost closing time and I really wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was Comedy Thursday on NBC and I was not going to miss my shows for the second week in a row.

The customer glanced over her shoulder at me, holding a box of Japanese candies. I admired her stunning red hair. She really was beautiful, which was very odd for this part of the city. Everyone here was weird and unkempt, but she looked half-way decent. She took her time coming to the counter where I rang up her purchase.

"That'll be $7.50," I said putting the candies in a brown paper sack.

"No problem," she replied, taking a checkbook from her back pocket and filling it out. I shifted on my feet, wishing she would pick it up a little. It seemed to take her forever to write the check.

The awkward silence getting to me, I asked, "You from around here?"

"Not exactly," she said, tearing the check from the book and handing it to me. Smiling, the woman went to the door. "Have a nice night!"

I nodded my thanks and placed her check in the register. I then hurried to the back room and grabbing my jacket, flipping off all the lights on my way out the door. I made sure to lock up on my way out. "Comedy Thursday here I come," I muttered to myself. I turned to make my way up the street to my apartment.

But a noise grabbed my attention. Angry voices echoed through the night, coming from the nearest alley.

"Give me your goddamn wallet and I won't shoot you, bitch!"

That didn't sound good.

I rushed to the noise, but stayed back around the corner when I reached the alley. Near a Dumpster, three men surrounded a woman. It was the woman from earlier. I knew if she wasn't from around here, there was no way she could get herself out of this. I strode towards them, building up my will to kick some butt.

"Hey, pal. Leave her alone and keep moving," I said loudly, trying to take the thugs' attention away from their victim. I was right up on them now. Close enough to take care of all three. The woman gave me a wide-eyed 'thanks for the help, but you're probably going to get us both killed' look.

"Back off, bitch," the leader said, turning to me and stepping closer. I rolled my eyes.

"You really like that word, huh? Get a thesaurus, then we'll talk," I taunted, crossing my arms. He sauntered even closer until he was facing me, a little too close for comfort. We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds until he pistol-whipped me. Hard. I was a little taken by surprised, but I didn't show it. I brought my hand to my cheek, my head turned away from the others. I was going to have one heck of a bruise. I smiled and faced the leader again.

"Nice hit," I sneered. He was about to reply, but I cut him off. With my fist. I sent a punch into his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Before his friends had time to react, I grabbed the one who wasn't holding the woman captive. He tried to get a hit in, but I kneed him in a very sensitive place. Gasping, he sank to the ground. I felt a presence behind me and whirled around, finding the leader aiming his gun at me, gangster style.

"Now what, bitch?" he smirked. I was really getting tired of this dude's lack of imagination when it came to derogatory terms. I grabbed his wrist and twisted as hard as I could, ducking a little just in case he still managed to shoot. He couldn't, and the gun fell from his reach. But he still wanted to fight. He put his hand around my neck, using all of his strength to force me against a brick wall. I struggled, but he only increased the pressure around my throat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I could hear the other two thugs laughing.

I knew what I had to do.

I pretended to be giving in slowly. I concentrated on my right hand. The bones stretched and rearranged until it resembled bird's, complete with talons. I retaliated by grabbing the thug's shoulder, digging in as deep as I could with my talons, until I was sure I touched bone. He shrieked, letting go of me and holding his shoulder.

"What the hell? What the hell is that?" he shouted frantically. I punched him in the jaw again, while he was distracted, and kicked him. He fell, landing on his injured shoulder. I squatted, grabbing onto his collar, then sent my fist into his face as hard as I could. His eyes rolled back and he passed out.

I rose, turning my attention to the other two. They both rushed at me, but the woman stayed back, ignoring her opportunity to get away. I slashed at the two, landing deep scratches on one of the thug's torso and on the other's arm. They still attacked, sending several hard hits my way. I managed to dodge them and kicked out, taking both off of their feet. Seeing my small window of opportunity, I kneeled down in between them while they were still stunned. I latched onto their hair, lifting their heads up off of the ground, then slammed them onto the concrete. I assumed that would leave them unconscious for a while.

Panting, I stood. I tensed my hand as it morphed back into its original state. I approached the woman, who stared, rubbing my cheek where the thug had hit me with his gun.

"You alright?" I asked. She blinked. Then, she put a finger to her ear, as if speaking into a headset.

"It's definitely her, Director. This is Blakeley Devon."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you-"

The woman smiled. "Congratulations, you've passed the test."

It was my turn to stare. What test?

"Excuse me?"

She began walking back to the street. I wanted to know why she knew my name. It's a big city, with tons of creeps, so I try not to make a habit of giving my name out. And what test was she talking about? Had that whole fight back there been an act? If so, I would probably be involved in a few lawsuits within the next month or so.

The woman had made it around the corner, so I ran to catch up. I came up beside her.

"What's going on?" I asked simply. If I bombarded her with all of the complicated questions running through my head, she may not want to answer.

She continued walking, and said, "My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm an agent at S.H.E.I.L.D., which you've probably never heard of. We like to keep things low-key."

She was right, I had never heard of it. I guessed it was an acronym for some kind of agency like the CIA. That was pretty exciting and all, but it didn't explain why I "passed the test" and why Natasha knew who I was.

"How do you know who I am, and what test did I pass?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Natasha stopped too and turned to me.

"We have a very good source of intel at S.H.E.I.L.D. And since you took out those men back there, we know that you're exactly what we need."

"Exactly what you need?" I parroted. No one has ever really needed me, and I was just fine with keeping it that way. Besides my little gift of being able to turn into a fierce bird-lion hybrid monster, I was normal.

Okay, maybe I wasn't normal. But that still didn't explain why this agency needed me for anything.

"We know about your power. It will be helpful for our next mission, which is going to be a big one. So Director Fury sent me to make sure it was you, and bring you to our temporary HQ here in the city."

"What if I don't want to help? You seem pretty capable, I'm sure you've got enough agents, or whatever." I really wasn't sure if I wanted a part of this. My power wasn't something I liked to show off. But apparently these people already knew about it, even before the fight with the thugs.

"Well, of course it's your choice," Natasha said. "Just keep in mind that if you don't help us, you would be single-handedly causing the downfall of the human race."

I certainly didn't want to do that.

Still, I had no idea if I could trust Natasha, or if S.H.E.I.L.D. was even a real thing. Maybe this chick had escaped from the looney bin and was going to murder me if I didn't go with her. Or maybe she was going to murder me either way.

"I'm just going to be frank here. I don't trust you," I stated. She sighed.

"You don't have to. And you probably never will. That doesn't change the fact that we're counting on you to do your part in saving humanity," Natsha replied, her voice turning harsh.

"Ok," I said. "I'm in."

She gave a half-smile. "Great."

-

We ended up in front of an old run-down apartment building. Several windows were shattered and had been boarded up, giving the place a very eerie air. Natasha approached the front door, but I hesitated. She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the building. I was surprised at the interior.

The lobby was bright and people bustled about. Several bunches of wires ran every which way across the floor, leading to computers and monitors and other machines I didn't recognize. No one acknowledged our presence until someone came down the stairs.

"I thought you'd gotten lost, Agent Romanoff," the man said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing all black and had an eyepatch. I assumed that he was pretty badass.

"Just had a little trouble convincing Blakeley to come to an unknown location with a stranger," Natasha said with a slight note of sarcasm in her voice. The badass turned to me.

"I apologize for the strange setting," he said. "After our last little adventure in New York, we thought it best to keep out of sight."

I had just recently moved to New York, so I wasn't present when that whole thing took place. But it had been all over the news. Then it hit me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "The Avengers Initiative! I heard about it on the news."

"We tried to keep as much information hidden as possible after that episode, but when you destroy a good section of New York City, well, it's kind of difficult," the badass said flatly. "If you'll follow me, I was just about to brief the others."

He started up the stairs, followed by Natasha and me.

"That's Director Fury. He's the boss," Natasha whispered. I nodded. We followed said boss into a large room, where four men sat at a table. Another was leaning against the wall, looking very bored.

When we entered the room, they all turned, looking me over. I awkwardly stood, keeping silent as Fury introduced me.

"Gentlemen," he said, "this is Blakeley Devon. She'll be assisting you with your next assignment. And Devon, this is Agent Barton, , Captain Rogers, Thor, and Tony Stark." They all looked at me expectantly.

"Um. Hi."

The one leaning against the wall, Stark, crossed his arms. "Fury, we're all dying to know. What exactly is our assignment?"

Natasha led me to the table and I took a seat next to her. Fury didn't speak for a moment, then gestured to the muscular man, Thor. He glanced around the table.

"Loki has escaped his prison in Asgard, and returned here. For his ultimate revenge."


End file.
